


I'm okay

by mochi_iice



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_iice/pseuds/mochi_iice
Summary: Ryosuke found out that being clumsy is nothing bad, no actually it's quite the reverse.





	

Yamada was really looking forward to the first sunny spring day in the new year. Finally, he can have his ice cream date while walking along the water.

Well he became his strawberry ice with whip, but until now it didn’t really feel like a date.

No holding hands, no hugs, no cheeky smiles. Of course, he understands that Keito is just being careful and tries to get as low attention as possible. Well…that sucks though.

The strawberry ice cream doesn’t taste good anymore, so Ryosuke wasn’t really sad when tripped over a stone and let the ice cream fall. Before he could follow the ice to the ground though, Keito threw his arms around Ryosukes body while screaming: “Ah!” and hold his boyfriend tight.

“Are you okay?” Keitos arms were still around Ryosuke and he didn’t let him go until he said: “Don’t worry. I’m okay.” Then they both smiled at each other and continued their walking along the water.

“If you want, I’ll buy you a new one.”

“No, it’s okay.” The date just got better and the little idol finally found a way how he can get the touches he’s craving for.

They were back in the city now and agreed to go eat something for dinner. Suddenly Ryosuke was tripping again and again, Keito caught him and asked: “Are you okay?” with a sweet voice and worries in his eyes. Everything around Yamadas heart felt warm and he smiled.

“I am, sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

This scene happened four more times. Yamada pretended to trip over something and Keito opened his arms fast to prevent his beloved one from falling. Not even once were Keito annoyed about Ryosukes ‘clumsiness’, no he always showed that worried face, filled with love and care, making Ryosuke feel like the most precious treasure in the whole galaxy.

 _I’m so lucky to call him mine._ Ryosuke thought before answering I’m okay every time.

The couple visited a small private but really nice Restaurant. After ordering their food and talking about different topics like work or which movie they should watch this evening together, their waiter brought the food and especially the chicken salad won their attention.

“Looks so good!” Ryosuke said.

“Can’t wait to try!” Keito approved.

“By the way. Today you were clumsier than usual.” Keito said and chuckled. “Be more careful or I will be seriously worried about you.”

“Eh…I’m not clumsy, you are.” Ryosuke pouted. Keito took out his phone for taking a photo of the perfect looking chicken salad.

“I wasn’t the one who tripped 10000 times today.”

Ryosuke didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to tell him that he just pretended to trip, but then Keito tipped on his phones touchscreen, maybe too strong or maybe he didn’t hold his phone right, but suddenly his phone was lying in the salad, covered with delicious dressing.

“Who is the clumsy one?” Yamada asked and started to laugh when Keito tried to clean his phone with red cheeks.

 

It was certainly a perfect first spring date.

 


End file.
